Hamari Kahani
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi..it's a sachivi story ... and a important information for all my readers...


Hi everyone , so here is a new story about sachivi...and a birthday gift for navu...my dear friend wish you a very happy birthday...

So let's start it...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

A man is so busy in his file work. He forgot to take his coffee, which is in front of him it's the third time , his mom bring an another coffee for him... Place it on the table.. she looks at his face, feels a pinch in her heart. She wants to say thousand words , but can't...she leaves the place immediately...he gives some break to his eyes from file and lost in his won thought ..

Mom with a smilling face , sit beside him...and keep her hand on his shoulder...

mom : sachin kab tak use yad karta rhega...

Sachin : jab tak vo yad ati rhegi...

Sachin 's mom : or use bhool pana tere liya possible nahi hai right..

Sachin : hai jab apko pata hai toh ap puchte hi kue ho..

Sachin 's mom :1 sal ( year ) ho gayi hai kab tak chalti rahegi yea muh latkake gumna..

Sachin say nothing...

Sachin 's mom :yea sab or kab tak kichte rahoge beta...tumhare zindegi mein kya chal raha hai yea dekhke waqt nahi chalta hai...waqt apne hisab se chalta hai...or zindegi bhi uske piche piche chal hi jata hai...jab zindegi chalna nahi chod rahi hai... Toh tum zindegi zina kue chod rahe ho...waqt pani ki tarha hoti hai...jese pani sab kuch bahake le jati hai wese hi waqt sab kuch apne saath leke jata hai...pani ki biparit chaloge toh vo tumhai thod ke jhinjor ke rakh degi...par agar tum uske sath chaloge toh vo tumhai tuhari manjil tak leke jayegi...kuch samjhe

Sachin noded his head...

Mom : sirf sar ( head) hilane se kam nahi chalega...insan ko hamesa aage ki taraf dekhna chahiya...piche ke taraf nahi...

Sachin : but mom zindegi zine ke liya waja bhi toh hona chahiya...

Mom : apne zindegi ko zina sikho...waja apne aap mil jayegi...

Sachin bow his hand..

Sachin 's mom : dil ki baat , dil pe nahi labjo mein baya karo fir dekhna yea zindegi kitni asan banti hai...

Sachin phone beep...

Sachin : mom mujhe bureau nikal na...bye...or ha mom...kuch bato ko dil mein hi kafan uodh dena behetar hota hai... ( Left the home )..

After few minutes she goes and calls someone...

Sachin 's papa : kya huya sachin ki mammy...aap paresan lag rahi ho...

Sachin 's mom : main apni bete ko ab or is halat mein nahi dekh sakti...ab lagta hai humein hi khch karni hogi...

Sachin 'papa : hm...sahi kha aapne...

Sachin 's mom : mujhe bas aapki sath chahiya...

Sachin's mom : kese baate kar rhe hai aap...main toh hamesa hi apse sath hu... Or jab baat mere bete ka ho toh fir mera sath apke sath kue nahi hoga...

smile... And hugs each other..

Another house...

A beautiful girl lies into the bed, covering her face. Her mother came and remove her blanket and says " beta subha ke 10 bajh rahe hai an uth bhi jao "

Girl : mom thodi der sone do na , kitni dino ke badh ghar ki nid mili hai..

Mom : ( smile ) vo sab toh thik hai , par beta uth jaa or nasta karle chal..tere papa tere liya intezar kar rhe hai...

She opens her eyes.. " uff ...ok mom... Aa rahi hu ap chalo.. "..

Her mother mother notice something in her eyes , yes she was cried whole night... And left the room...

In the dining table..

All are eating their food happily...her father asked " purvi beta kitni dino ke chuti mili hai "

Purvi : papa 2 weeks ki..

Purvi 's papa : ok..

Purvi's mom : purvi transfer le lo na...or kitne dino tak ghar se door rahogi...

Purvi : ( in bad temper ) mom why are you wasting your time... Meri khana ho gayi hai..main jaa rahi hu apni friend ke sath shopping karne... ( She left )

Her parents looking at each other...

In a traffic..

Sachin's car and purvi's car are standing perallely...

Tania ( purvi's friend ) looked at the out side and her eyes fix on sachin and smile wildly...

Taniya ( looking towards purvi ) purvi dekhna kitana handsome munda hai yaar..hayee..yaar ek bar baat karni thi..

Purvi : tujhe sare ladke hi handsome lagte hai...ismein ky nayi baat hai...

Tania : ha...par ye wala kuch zyada hi handsome hai...dekh na yaar ek bar...

Purvi turned...That moment a car came between their car...

Tania: aree...is car ko bhi abhi ani thi...

Pruvi : thank god traffic clear ho rahi hai ab tang maat karna...barna kisi ko thuk dungi...

All went in their own way...

After a long busy day , sachin returned to home , finished his food and doing his daily chores...his mother came to him...

Sachin 's mom : sachin...

Sachin : yea mom...

Sachin 's mom : mujhe tumse zaruri baat karni thi...

Sachin : boliya na...

Sachin 's mom : kal hum humhare liya ladki dekhne jaa rhe hai...thik hai...

Sachin in shock... : Mom apne ek bar bhi nahi pucha ki main saddi ke liya ready hu nahi...

Sachin 's mom : ismein puchne wali konsi baat...kya meri itni bhi hak nahi hai...

Sachin : par mom...

Sachin's mom : raat bohut ho gayi hai ab so jaa good night...( She left )

Sachin sit in his balcony...cold wind touch his face and he engross in his thoughts...

It was a fine day...sachin centered into bureau with fresh and happy mind...suddenly his eyes noticed a new face in bureau...he went to her...

Sachin : you?

Girl : yea me.. so what ?

Sachin : you that girl na...jisne fresher party mein pure college ke samne kha tha that i am your crush and you likes me...

Coming close to him with her naughty smile...

Girl : hm it's me purvi .. apko abhi bhi yad hai...

He feels uncomfortable...and take his step back...

Sachin : ha yad hai ... Kya ap thodi si piche rhe ke baat kar sakti hai...

She stop her step...

Purvi : 😊ok... And went back to her work... ( Aside) main abhi bhi unhai yad hu...tab toh mein kuch bhi galat nahi kar rahi hu...

Like that she always used to talk with him in her good flattery way..mshe makes him uncomfortable... Sometimes he feels shy sometimes irritating... But she enjoyed it...

One day in the morning...

In sachin's house...

Door ball was rang...

Sachin's mom :sachin dekh beta kon hai ..

Sachin open the door with his sleepy eyes..and he stood like a ghost, seeing the girl 😨...rub his eyes and think...

" Uff...kya yea sapna hai...yea ladki ne pata nahi konsa jadu ( magic ) kar diya hai...har jaga sirf vohi dikhy deti hai...sapno mein bhi picha nahj chod rahi hai...pagal ho jaunga main...ek kam karta hai nid se uth jata hu...ha na rhega nid na rhega sapna..😁..

He opened his eyes...

Sachin : 😦...yea sapna nahi hai...

Purvi : ( hits his forehead ) ji nahi..😉.. And entered into the house... came out from kitchen...

Purvi : 😊 hello aunty ji...kasi hai aap ?

Sachin's mom : main toh thik hu par aap kon ho beta ?..maine pehechana nahi...

Purvi : main purvi hu...aapke samne wale ghar mein shift huyi hu...

Sachin ( aside ) 😨😨 ... Next door neighbor... Mera toh lag gaya...heyy bhagwan uthale uthale... Mujhe nahi ise uthale.. ( pointing towards purvi )...

Sachin's mom :oh acha , achi baat hai...

Purvi : ha toh humne ek chotisi puja diya tha yea uski prasad hai ( giving it to her ) maa ne kha sab ko deke aau..

Sachin 's mom : wha achi baat hai...

Purvi : ji ab main chalti hu...

Sachin 's mom : kue beta thodi der or ruk jao...pheli bar hamare ghar ayi ho...

Purvi : nahi aunty fir kabhi ... Ab toh ana jana (looking towards sachin ) lagi hi rhegi...

Sachin's mom : thik hai beta fir ana zarur ha...😊..

Sachin : 😒...yea bhi kya batane ki baat hai...

His mom went back to her work...

Purvi came to sachin..

Purvi : ap kuch khe rhe the ki ap pagal ho rhe hai...

Sachin : 😵😵 ise kese...

Purvi : pata hai insan na zyadyatar apne beloved ke pyaar mein hi pagal hote hai...kahi ap mere pyaar mein toh nahi hai...😉..

Sachin : tum..😡😡😡...

Purvi : ok bye..😄😄😜..( she left )

Sachin : om santi santi...😌😌

Another day...

Sachin : mom main late ho rha hu...meri watch nahi mil rha hai...dhund do na...

Sachin 's mom (came ,) : yea rahi..lo..apne chize sambhal ke rakh na sikho...

Sachin : hm mom...bye...

He went to his bike..

Sachin : ( seeing his bike) puncture...😧😧...par kese...last time jab dekha tha tab toh thik tha...

On the other side , purvi give him a sweet smile...

Sachin : 😠...samajh gaya kese huya hai...

Purvi : 😄😄😄..

came there..." Kya huya ? Oh bike puncture ho gayi..

Purvi starts her scooty...

Purvi : kya huya aunty...

: sachin ki bike puncture ho gayi hai...or vo late bhi ho gaya hai...

Purvi : toh aap mere sath chalo...ek hi bureau pe hi toh jate hai hum..

Sachin's mom : ha ek dam sahi kha...

Sachin ( with teribble look ) momm...

Smom : ( with the same look ) ab tujhe late nahi ho rahi hai...

Sachin :, ok..bye...

They start their journey...after sometime she press the brake , he holds her waist... Realizing it he immediately leave it...

Sachin : ( . Murmured ) pata nahi kiska muh dekh ke subha utha tha..😒..

Purvi : khid ka..😂😂😂...

Sachin : 😤😤😤😒😒😒...

Flashback end...

a Sweet smile visible on his face but it's vanish in the next moment...

Sachin : mom aap samajh nahi rahi ho...sayad majn kabhi bhi kisi ladki ko apne patni ki jaga nahi de sakta...

Next morning...

In the purvi 's house...

Purvi sit with her coffee..her mother came to her...

Purvi 's mom : beta...ek zaruri baat karni thi...

Purvi : ha mom bolo...

Purvi 's mom : aaj sham ko ladke wale aa rhe hai...

Purvi : ( geting frustrated ) par kue mom...

Purvi's mom : kue kya...tujhe ek din na ek din toh saddi karni hi padhegi na...toh...

Purvi : par mom

Purvi's mom : mujhe or koyi arguments nahi chahiya iske upar...bohut maan mani karli apni...ready rhena... ( She left )..

She sit on her...

Flashback...

A man hold purvi and she was tie woth bomb...all cid members hold a gang leader, opposite side of purvi...

Man. ( Who hold purvi ) officers hamare Bose ko jane do... Barna.. ( pointing towards the remote..) bumm...hahaha..

Acp sir : nahi tum esa kuch nahi karoge...

Man : main toh karunga...kon hai yea mere liya jo main ise bachau...par tum logo ke liya hai na...toh bacha lo...

Sachin from behind to acp sir : sir main kuch karta hu...

Acp sir : dekho purvi ko kuch maat karna...tumhare leader ko hum chod rhe hai...

Mam smile... Sachin came from behind and jump on him... Fight begins...cid team hold all the goons... Sachin went to purvi...she was frighten...

Sachin : cool down purvi...kuch nahi hoga...thik hai... ( He start to check all the wire.., she looks at him..he was also frighten...but finally he was success to save her...

All : good work sachin...

She hugs him..he hugs her back...

After 2 day from this incident...

In purvi's house...

Purvi was in her deep thought...

Purvi : abhi tak kitni kosis kiya sachin ko samjha ne ki , ki main unse pyaar karti hu or main serious hu unko lekar...par vo samajhte hi nahi...kya karu... ( She thinks something ) yea sahi hoga...

After 2 hours , she calls him...

Sachin : puvi tum chuti ho main nahi...bekar mein call kue kar rahi ho...

Purvi : bekar mein nahi..kam hai...isiliya...

Sachin : bolo zaldi...

Instead of her answer , he receive her fearfull shout and the call disconnect...

Sachin: purvi...kya huya..tum cikhi kue...oh god yea ladki bhi na... He ran towards her house... He was very tensed ...he reached to her and entered...found no one..

Sachin : purvi...kha ho...thik ho na tum...

He directly went to her room...and became surprised to see the scenario...the whole room was full with heart shap balloons and flowers... And purvi was standing with her charming smile...

To see all that he gets very angry on her...

Purvi : sachin...

Sachin (, stop her ) : ( shout on her )kya tum pagal ho...nahi pagal toh toh tum hohi par is hadtak...yea pata nahi tha...bachpane ki ek had hota hai...kya koyi is tarike se kisi ko bulata hai...tumhare pass dimag hai bhi yea nahi...pata hai kita paresan ho gaya tha...kahi tumhai kuch ho na gaya ho...par tum toh...

Purvi 's eyes geting teary... " Sachin "...

Sachin : just stop it purvi...bohut dino se tumhari yea harkate bardast kar rha hu...mujhe laga ki yea bachi hai...kuch dino badh zarur samajh jayegi...par nahi...main tang aa gaya hu tumhari in harkato se... Galti ho gaya mujhse ki usdin tumhari jaan bachayi... Kam se kam ek panoti toh meri life se door hoti...

She hurts for his words and breke down in her tears...

He looks the cake in which " i love you " is written...

Sachin : you loves me..right... ( He threw the cake ) but i don't...door raho mujhse...meri life se meri ghar se samjhi... ( He left the her angrily...)...

Flashback end...

A drop of tear came from jer eyes...

In the evening...

Sachin and his family went to the girl's house... , Girl's mother open the door...

All are smile at each other ecept sachin , he is in deep shock...

Sachin : mom...

Sachin's mom :( smile ) maa hu na tera...apne bete ko ese dukhi dekh sakti hu...he hugs his mother... ,

Sachin : Love you mom..

Sachin 's mom : love you beta...

Sachin 's mom : samdhi ji purvi ko toh bulayi ya...use bhi zara surprise diya jaye...

All laugh...

Purvi's mom : ha...abhi bulati hu...ap log bethiya...

All set on couch and start to talking...purvi came with her mom and looked at the boy and then to her mother and father... She is also in shock...her eyes geting wet...

Sachin 's mom: kasi ho beta...

Purvi : main thik hu aunty...

Sachin's mom : aunty nahi beta abhi maa hu tumhari... ( Smile )

Purvi smile a little...

Sachin 's mom :ab tum dono ache se baat karke jo bhi sikayat hai ek dusre se vo sab clear karo...jao...

In purvi 's room...

Only sachin and purvi sit silently...finally sachin speck...

Sachin : sorry...

Purvi say nothing and looking towards the floor...

Sachin : sorry purvi us din kuch zyada hi bol gaya tha mein...or tumne mujhe ek moka tak nahi diya tumse mafi magne ki... Transfer kue le liya tha...

Purvi : apne hi toh kha tha apke life se door jane ke liya...panoti hu na...main..

He feels pinch in his heart...

Sachin hold her hand : sorry purvi...mujhe hos hi nahi tha ki main kya bol rha hu...bohut paresan ho gaya tha jab tumhari chikhe suni...dar gaya tha...kahi kuch...fir jab vo sab dekha mujhe gussa agya tha...

Purvi : or sara gussa mujhpe uthar diya...

Sachin : ha...or kis pe uthar ta main...pata nahi hum gussa unhi se hote hai jo apke liya apna ho.. ( she looks at him ) ..tumne jo mere pass rhe ke nahi kar payi vo door rhe ke kar diya... Mujhe mere pyaar ki ehesas dila diya...agle din jab tum bureau nahi ayi...pagalo ke tarha dhund rha tha main tumhai pata hai...agar pyaar karti thu mujhe toh itna bard kie diya mujhe...

Purvi : kya dard sirf apko hi huya hai...mujhe nahi...kitni kosis kiya apko batane ki..par apko yea sab bachpana lagti thi na...

Sachin : sorry kha na...please maf kardo...

Purvi : hm...thik hai...or usdin main janbujh ke nahi chilaya tha...ek chipkali mere ek dam samne aa gaya tha fir achanak use dekh ke meri cheke nikal gayi or haat se phone...fir use jorke apko call karne ki kosis kiya tha par nahi kar payi...or uthne der mein aap aa bhi gaye...

Sachin : 😮😮.. toh sara dos us chipkali ka hai...

Purvi noded her head like a child...he smile on her... He stood and sit on his keen...

Sachin : khete hai agar koyi apka jaan bacha ta hai toh vo jaan hamesa ke liya uska ho jata hai...toh main tumhari jaan bachya tha na...toh us hisab se ab se tum sirf meri ho , sirf or sirf meri... So ( forwarding his hand ) will you marry me ?

Purvi smile with her teary eyes... Accepting his hand... " Haa "

Both hugs each other...sachin kiss at her forehead... Both smile...

~the end

* * *

Ek choti si kosis thi sachivi pe...toh kesi lagi ap sab ko zarur batana... Please batana maat bhool na ok...

To all my readers , maine ek story ko bich mein hi chod diya hai just for my health issues...but i will complete it after my exam... Meri exam khatam hote hi wapis aane wali hu... Please tab tak liya thodi si intezar kijiya...after december i will update my other story...

Tak tak ke liya bye everyone...

Maat bhool na , kesi lagi sabko , bolna zarur...

Love you all...

Stay safe...


End file.
